Raiden Nakamura
Raiden Nakamura/The Lightning Wolf (雷電中村 Litterally meaning "Thunder and Lightning in a village") Background The will to survive, the will to be victories in all battles can be seen in Raiden's eyes. Raiden Nakamura is a long line descendent of the Nakamura Clan, a Clan of Summoners & Sealers. Raiden Nakamura is one of the last 5 members of his clan (with 100% Nakamura, there are others who have Aburame, Nara, Etc). Raiden is the last Lightning style user of his clan, which is well known for variations of chakra natures, and has mastered it well. His will for survival has helped him become one of the strongest lightning style shinobi in the world, however with the encroaching war he feels weak, and insufficient. Raiden was born in a dense forest where his parents lived. He was trained to survive in the wilderness, make scrolls, and even make summoning contracts. His parents were highly proud of him, this of course made him very happy, until one day he found his father, and mother killed by a wolf, which lay panting on the floor by a wall. Driven by grief, fear, and pain he attacked the wolf, and locked it in a room in the house, and worked for hours on a summoning contract. Though there was already an existing contract he decided to make a simple partial contact, that sealed the wolf in a seemingly non-existent place until he needed to summon her. He named her Urufen. When Raiden was 12 he decided to enter a village and become a village shinobi, he chose the Hidden Cloud Village, he entered the academy at 12 and left to become a Chunin at 12. This of course was thanks to his years of survival and hands on training. During his first month as a Chunin he was assigned a B Rank Mission, to protect a famous artist who was wanted by many criminals, at least half of them being Shinobi. There was a lot of fighting during his journey, the most difficult was his confrontation with Raiga Kurosaki, however in the end he managed to win with a jutsu he created called the Lightning Wolf Slam, which coated his entire body with lightning, moving his arms like a wolf closing it's jaws, and slams into his opponent, the lightning creates the illusion of a wolf. The painter got frightened of him at first, but eventually they became close friends. On Raiden's 15th birthday the painter was killed, along with 3 of his other friends, by Gensho (AKA Yagura) this left a void in his heart, and this became the downfall of his pride, and sense of his true abilities, he felt useless but continued his training to become a Jonin, when this was accomplished he fled the village and never looked back. He stole supplies and food from a small village on the outskirts of the Hidden Cloud, and dissapeared. Raidens strong will kept him alive, his will to survive, his will to never loose, his will to protect those close to him. He continually fight wild animals, from wild boars to bears, until he decided to fight summoning animals, and win. Raiden continued to grow stronger yet feels weak, and insufficient. Though he is strong his best jutsu requires a lot of chakra, still putting him at a disadvantage. Recently Raiden was accepted into the Kumogakure Anbu Foundation under the authority of A (The Raikage for those who don't know who that is). Raiden is currently tracking the whereabouts of Isao Namikaze, an allied orginization leader that lost contact with Kumo an all other villages recently. Even with all of his fears Raiden is remaining loyal to Kumo. Raiden and his team were recently attacked by Akatsuki Member Hidan, only Raiden survived. Personality Raiden is devolved from the rest of the world, though he is honest, strong willed, caring, protective, and strong. Raiden would do anything to protect those close to him, he would die for them. He believes in true piece, and seeks truth, and friendship. Raiden is responsible, and stays true to his word. Appearance Raiden is neutral height, with semi-long brown hair. His skin is somewhat pale, and he has blue eyes. Raiden carries 2 katanas, and wears a long hooded robe/cloak. Abilities Raiden can attack from long range and short range. Raiden usually observes his opponent and analyzes his abilities and technique if possible, unless he/she is to strong/fast then Raiden fiercly increases his defense and strikes potently when able. Kekkei Genkai The only form of kekkei Genkai Raiden has is the Dusk Release, a non-elemental release that can change to another release type (his release type then stays this way for a while, it's impossible for him to continually change his release type, it takes at least 3 days). Examples: Raiden fought Suigetsu Hozuki and had no place to move, he used his Dusk Release to turn his arm into steel and counter Suigetsu's sword (Steel Release). ((Used in RP only for defensive purposes, not to make one stronger or regenerate or any form of godmoding)) Other abilities of Dusk Release: Dusk Release is unique, but similar to the Nara Clan's Shadow technique. Dusk Release creates solid shadows, in the form of weapons, or clones. Jutsu like Dusk Release: Pinching Beetle Technique and Dusk Release: Nightmare Sabre can only be used if you can use the Dusk Release. Steam Release, and Cloud Release are 2 additional Kekkei Genkai that can be unlocked by any Water/Lightning nature Nakamura clan member. Part I The will to survive, the will to be victories in all battles can be seen in Raiden's eyes. Raiden Nakamura is a long line descendent of the Nakamura Clan, a Clan of Summoners & Sealers. Raiden Nakamura is one of the last 5 members of his clan (with 100% Nakamura, there are others who have Aburame, Nara, Etc). Raiden is the last Lightning style user of his clan, which is well known for variations of chakra natures, and has mastered it well. His will for survival has helped him become one of the strongest lightning style shinobi in the world, however with the encroaching war he feels weak, and insufficient. Raiden was born in a dense forest where his parents lived. He was trained to survive in the wilderness, make scrolls, and even make summoning contracts. His parents were highly proud of him, this of course made him very happy, until one day he found his father, and mother killed by a wolf, which lay panting on the floor by a wall. Driven by grief, fear, and pain he attacked the wolf, and locked it in a room in the house, and worked for hours on a summoning contract. Though there was already an existing contract he decided to make a simple partial contact, that sealed the wolf in a seemingly non-existent place until he needed to summon her. He named her Urufen. When Raiden was 12 he decided to enter a village and become a village shinobi, he chose the Hidden Cloud Village, he entered the academy at 12 and left to become a Chunin at 12. This of course was thanks to his years of survival and hands on training. During his first month as a Chunin he was assigned a B Rank Mission, to protect a famous artist who was wanted by many criminals, at least half of them being Shinobi. There was a lot of fighting during his journey, the most difficult was his confrontation with Raiga Kurosaki, however in the end he managed to win with a jutsu he created called the Lightning Wolf Slam, which coated his entire body with lightning, moving his arms like a wolf closing it's jaws, and slams into his opponent, the lightning creates the illusion of a wolf. The painter got frightened of him at first, but eventually they became close friends. Part II On Raiden's 15th birthday the painter was killed, along with 3 of his other friends, by Gensho (AKA Yagura) this left a void in his heart, and this became the downfall of his pride, and sense of his true abilities, he felt useless but continued his training to become a Jonin, when this was accomplished he fled the village and never looked back. He stole supplies and food from a small village on the outskirts of the Hidden Cloud, and dissapeared. Raidens strong will kept him alive, his will to survive, his will to never loose, his will to protect those close to him. He continually fight wild animals, from wild boars to bears, until he decided to fight summoning animals, and win. Raiden continued to grow stronger yet feels weak, and insufficient. Though he is strong his best jutsu requires a lot of chakra, still putting him at a disadvantage. Trivia *Affiliation: Rouge Ninja (None) *Current Ninja Rank: Jounin *Registered Ninja #: 011954 *Date of Birth: August 8 *Age: 16 *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Height: 5'06 *Weight: 128.6lbs *Blood Type: AB *Favorite Foods: Yakitori *Least Favorite Foods: Kayu *Hobbies: Training, creating scrolls *Assignments Completed: 49 D-Rank, 67 C-Rank, 30 B-Rank, 31 A-Rank, 58 S-Rank *Chakra Natures: Lightning, Water *Chakra Release: Dusk Release *Ninjutsu: 5 (8.5/10) *Taijutsu: 4 (8/10) *Genjutsu: 2 (2.5/10) *Intelligence: 4 (8.5/10) *Speed: 4 (7.4/10) *Stamina: 3.5 (6/10) *Seal Knowledge: 5 (9.5/10) *Total: 23.5 (50.5) 'Jutsu' Lightning Wolf Slam Lightning Sabre Thunder Wave Rising Thunder Dragon Lightning Skin Technique Water/Lightning Release: Soaking Shock Wave Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Hydration Technique Water Style: Raging Vortex Jutsu Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Camouflage Jutsu Water Style: Water Wall Water Style: Water Whips Water Style:Chakra Absorption Water Whips Water Style: Strong Current Water Whips Water Style: Strong Current Binds Dusk Release: Pinching Beetle Technique Dusk Release: Nightmare Sabre Dusk Release: The Crow Mysterious Peacock Method Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast Mysterious Peacock Method: Dragon Mysterious Peacock Method: Wings Character Sheets & Profiles http://wingale.chatango.com/ http://narutoages.forumotion.com/u5 http://narutofakes.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden_nakamura http://occenter.weebly.com/raiden-nakamura.html Reference http://marise567.deviantart.com/ http://ocnrp.deviantart.com/#/d4vpvdg I am Hakaobedient, I simply lost access to the account so it will never be active again most likely (I may be able to figure out the password XD) Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Kumogakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL